


Ganz großes Kino?

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Valentinstag rückt näher und Silke plant, eher ungeplant, eine Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganz großes Kino?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Valentinskitsch in gefährlicher Überdosis und ein von all dem genervter Boerne.  
> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Hasst romantische Gesten / Geschenke

~~  
Ganz großes Kino?  
~~

Silke schlenderte über den Prinzipalmarkt und schaute ein wenig wehmütig auf all die roten und rosa Herzen, die auch den letzten Ahnungslosen darauf aufmerksam machten, dass in zwei Tagen wieder Valentinstag sein würde.   
An jeder Ecke standen Blumenverkäufer und die Auslagen der Geschäfte waren voll mit romantischen Geschenken, wobei für Silke beim Großteil davon die Grenze zum Kitsch deutlich überschritten war.   
Wenigstens hierin war sie sich mit Boerne einig, der alles was mit dem Valentinstag oder der dazugehörigen Pappmaché-Romantik zusammenhing, mit ätzendem Spott betitelte. Schön wäre es aber trotzdem gewesen, doch mal einen Blumenstrauß geschenkt zu bekommen. Aber wer sollte ihr schon etwas schenken? Da gab es einfach keine heimlichen Verehrer und einen offiziellen schon gar nicht.   
Für einen winzigen Augenblick erlaubte sie es sich, sich Boerne mit einer solchen Gabe vorzustellen, doch dann versagte ihre Fantasie. Nein. Sie wusste, er war viel zu nüchtern für romantische Gesten und sie war nun mal nichts weiter für ihn als seine Assistentin. 

Sie war froh über den heutigen freien Nachmittag. Boerne war in den letzten Tagen schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Nicht, dass er merklich schlecht gelaunt gewesen wäre, oder sonst eine seiner eher unangenehmen Seiten überdeutlich zur Schau gestellt hätte. Nein, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, konnte sie nicht einmal sagen, was genau nicht gestimmt hatte. Er war schlicht extrem kurz angebunden gewesen, noch penibler als sonst und er hatte jede freie Minute damit verbracht, im Internet nach etwas zu suchen oder diverse Telefonate zu führen, die die Stimmung auch nicht gerade verbesserten, weil sie für ihn ganz offensichtlich zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis führten. Dabei achtete er sorgfältig darauf, dass sie nicht mitbekam, worum es eigentlich ging. 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen war er sogar sofort einverstanden gewesen, als sie ihn auf ihre Überstunden ansprach. Der Zeitpunkt war günstig, da er die anfallenden Routinearbeiten gut allein erledigen konnte und keine Mordopfer auf seine Expertise warteten. 

Die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packend, hatte sie sich deshalb freigenommen und war nun mit ihrer Freundin in einem Café verabredet. 

Als sie es erreichte, winkte Ines ihr bereits durch das Fenster zu. Silke beeilte sich hineinzukommen, denn auch wenn sich der nasskalte Winter dem Ende zuneigte und die ersten lauen Winde den kommenden Frühling erahnen ließen, war es trotzdem nicht gerade warm. 

Sie begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung, dann ließ sich Silke mit einem Seufzen auf den Stuhl sinken. „Was bin ich froh, heute frei zu haben“, stöhnte sie. „Boerne ist bei dem ganzen Valentinskitsch unerträglich.“

Ines grinste. „Na komm schon. So schlimm wird er schon nicht sein. Aber zeig mir mal den Mann, der romantische Geschenke mag.“

Silke winkte ab. „Es geht nicht um nicht mögen. Er hasst das geradezu und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, das seiner Umwelt zu verkünden. Aber lass uns von was anderem reden, ich will nicht den Mittag damit verbringen, meinen Chef durchzukauen.“

Ines bedachte sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen. „Ich geb‘ dir zehn Minuten, dann sind wir wieder bei ihm. Wann gestehst du dir endlich ein, dass er nicht nur dein Chef ist?“ 

„Gar nicht, weil das nicht stimmt. Und jetzt hör auf damit.“ Silke war wirklich ärgerlich und schob jeden Gedanken daran, dass in Ines‘ Spott ein Körnchen Wahrheit stecken könnte, weit von sich. Was würde das auch bringen?   
Die Bedienung kam und Silke bestellte sich einen Cappuccino. „Sag mal“, wechselte sie dann das Thema, „wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dir und Mike?“

Ines begann strahlend zu lächeln und Silke wusste, dass sie das richtige Stichwort gefunden hatte. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte sie damit, sich die Vorzüge von Ines Traummann anzuhören, wobei sie ihrer Freundin dieses Mal sogar Recht gab. Ines kannte ihn seit dem letzten Sommer und hatte ihn an Silvester ihren Freunden vorgestellt, als sie alle zusammen gefeiert hatten. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen und dieser Mike schien wirklich das zu sein, wonach sie lange gesucht hatte. Silke freute sich für sie und gönnte ihr das Glück von Herzen. Allerdings war sie etwas irritiert, als Ines sie schließlich bedrückt ansah. Sie waren wieder… wie konnte es anders sein… beim Valentinstag angekommen. 

„Was ist denn? Du schaust, als ob dir da ein riesen Berg auf der Seele sitzt.“ 

Ines spielte mit ihrem Kaffeelöffel und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Naja,“ sagte sie gedehnt und beugte sich dann mit einem von Herzen kommenden Seufzen vor. „… du hast doch auch die Plakate überall in der Stadt gesehen…. dieses Valentinstag-Konzert für Geige…“

„Konzert für Violine und Orchester in D-Dur, Beethovens einziges vollendetes Konzert dieser Gattung“, warf Silke ein, die sehr genau wusste, wovon ihre Freundin sprach. Die Plakate waren nicht zu übersehen und Boerne redete seit Tagen von nichts anderem. Hatte er etwa vergeblich versucht Karten zu bekommen? kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke. Es wäre eine Erklärung für seine Missstimmung in den letzten Tagen. 

„Genau das meine ich.“ Ines schaute sie unglücklich an. „Ich habe zufällig entdeckt, dass Mike zwei Karten besorgt hat und er hat auch so komisch nachgefragt, ob ich übermorgen Abend was vorhätte und ob ich ein elegantes Abendkleid habe. Ich glaube… er will mich dazu einladen und du weißt doch, dass ich mit klassischer Musik nichts anfangen kann“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Er hat mich aber so erwartungsvoll angeschaut, dass ich es nicht über mich bringe, ihm das auch zu sagen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich könnte doch bei dieser Art von Musik schreiend davonlaufen.“ 

Silke musste sich ein kurzes Grinsen verkneifen. Sie kannte durchaus die Abneigung ihrer Freundin und hatte nur einmal den Fehler gemacht, sie in ein Konzert mitzunehmen. Es hatte ihrer Freundschaft zum Glück nicht geschadet, aber sie wusste natürlich nicht, wie Mike das auffassen würde.   
„Was würdest du denn mit ihm machen? Irgendwelche Ideen, zu was du ihn einladen könntest?“

„Na, eine Kanutour zum Beispiel, oder ein romantisches Wellness- und Wanderwochenende auf einer Hütte in den Schweizer Alpen“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Alles eben, nur keine klassische Musik.“ Sie schaute Silke bittend an. „Könntest du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Ich trau mich nicht und er weiß ja, wie unverblümt du bist. Dir wäre er sicher nicht böse.“ 

„Na, ich danke auch recht schön“, gab Silke trocken zurück. „Du stellst mich ja hin, als wäre ich die Axt im Walde“, was beide schallend lachen ließ. 

~~

Die Idee war gar nicht so dumm, überlegte Silke später, als sie auf dem Heimweg war. Ines Abneigung gegen klassische Musik würde ihrer beginnenden Beziehung zu Mike sicher nicht gut tun, denn so liebenswert sie war, in dieser Hinsicht konnte sie wirklich unangenehm werden, wenn man sie dazu zwang, sich das anzutun. Das war aber auch der einzige Fehler ihrer Freundin und wenn sie Mike das schonend beibrachte… Er schien ihr auch nicht der Typ zu sein, der ein solches Konzert genießen würde und das, was sie von seinem Musikgeschmack mitbekommen hatte, ging ebenfalls in eine ganz andere Richtung. 

Beide waren auch eher sportlich interessiert, weshalb auch wandern oder eine Kanutour besser zu ihnen passten. Nun… das würde sich vielleicht regeln lassen. 

Kurzentschlossen änderte sie ihre Richtung und bog bald darauf in die Straße ein, in der Mike wohnte. 

~~

Am Abend schaltete Silke zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ihre Stereoanlage ein und kurz darauf perlten die ruhigen Töne von Albinoni's Adagio in G Minor durch ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie liebte Violine, aber auch die kraftvollen Kompositionen von Wagner gefielen ihr. Besser auf jeden Fall, als der Krach, den Boernes Nichte Musik nannte. 

Lächelnd schaute sie auf die beiden Konzertkarten, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Mike war etwas überrascht gewesen, als sie so unvermutet vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Nachdem sie ihm aber den Grund für ihren Besuch erklärt hatte, war er sichtlich erleichtert gewesen. Ihre Einschätzung hatte gar nicht so weit daneben gelegen: klassische Konzerte gehörten nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Da er aber keine bessere Idee gehabt hatte, hatte er sich von den Plakaten inspirieren lassen, auf denen die Veranstalter das Konzert in den höchsten Tönen als die Chance für romantische Pärchen anpriesen. Denn, so hatte er Silke mit roten Ohren verschämt gestanden, wollte er Ines doch tatsächlich nach nur einem halben Jahr einen Heiratsantrag machen und hatte sich eben diesen Abend dafür ausgesucht.   
Das wäre wohl gründlich in die Hose gegangen, dachte Silke. 

Mike hatte ihr die Karten als Dank für ihr Eingreifen großzügig geschenkt und würde sich gleich morgen früh nach den, von Ines genannten, Alternativen umsehen. Beides passte besser zu ihr und Mike und er würde dann auch mit seinem Antrag sicher mehr Erfolg haben. 

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schob Silke die Karten in einen weißen Umschlag aus Büttenpapier. 

Sie würde Boerne morgen damit überraschen.   
So eifrig, wie er sich um die Karten bemüht hatte und so groß, wie seine Enttäuschung gewesen war, hatte er sicher jemanden zu dem Konzert einladen wollen. Es versetzte ihr zwar einen leisen Stich, wenn sie ihn sich mit einer ihr unbekannten Begleiterin im Konzert vorstellte, aber sie gönnte es ihm auch. Seit seiner Scheidung hatte er durchaus hin und wieder die eine oder andere Affäre gehabt, was sie natürlich trotz aller Diskretion von seiner Seite mitbekommen hatte, aber es war nie etwas Dauerhaftes daraus entstanden. Das hatte aber auch seit gut zwei Jahren nachgelassen, so dass er, wie sie wusste, viel zu viel Zeit in der Rechtsmedizin oder höchstens noch auf dem Golfplatz, beim Reiten oder eben in der Oper verbrachte. Andere private Unternehmungen schien er komplett eingestellt zu haben. 

Wie und wo sollte er dann jemanden kennen gelernt haben?, ging ihr plötzlich auf.   
Er hatte sie schon öfter mit auf den Golfplatz genommen und hatte sogar versucht, ihr das Spiel näher zu bringen, doch es war einfach nichts für sie. Reiten konnte sie zwar auch, aber sie fühlte sich in der elitären Atmosphäre seines Reitclubs nicht wohl, in der man sie, jedoch wohlweißlich nur dann, wenn er es nicht mitbekam, deutlich hatte spüren lassen, dass sie nur seine Assistentin und zudem noch kleinwüchsig war. Diese versteckten Sticheleien hatten ihr irgendwann auch den Spaß an den gemeinsamen Ausritten mit ihm verdorben, auch wenn sie die Zeit mit ihm genossen hatte.   
Sie kannte also die Kreise, in denen er sich in seiner Freizeit bewegte und wusste, dass er dort nur maximal auf gelangweilte Ehefrauen auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer treffen konnte. Und das wollte er nicht, wie er ihr einmal in einem seltenen maskenlosen Augenblick gestanden hatte.

Nachdenklich schaute sie auf die Karten in ihrer Hand. Oder sollte sie ihn...?

~~

Am nächsten Tag beobachtete sie ihren Chef so genau wie möglich ohne dass er es merkte und er tat ihr ein wenig leid, als er immer noch ganz offensichtlich erfolglos versuchte an Karten zu kommen. Jetzt, da sie darauf achtete erfuhr sie sogar, dass er tatsächlich zwei brauchte. Er wollte also wirklich jemanden einladen. 

Diese Bestätigung hob ihre Laune nicht gerade und hinzukam, dass der nasskalte Winter zurückgekehrt war. Schon den ganzen Tag fegten eisige Regenschauer über die Stadt hinweg und sie würde sich heute Abend wohl ein Taxi nehmen müssen, wollte sie halbwegs trocken zu Hause ankommen.   
Ihr Auto hatte am Morgen den Dienst versagt und in der Werkstatt sagte man ihr, dass sie es erst am nächsten Tag würde wieder abholen können. Einen Mietwagen hatte sie auch nicht bekommen können, da nur noch Kombis zur Verfügung gestanden hatten, die sie einfach nicht fahren konnte, weil ihr die Autos zu groß waren. Naja, immerhin hatte sie ein Mitarbeiter der Werkstatt dann in die Rechtsmedizin gefahren. 

So hockte sie dann am späten Nachmittag auch ziemlich niedergeschlagen über einer Auswertung diverser DNA-Proben, als Boerne sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Wie lange brauchen Sie hier noch, Alberich?“, fragte er und tauchte ganz unvermittelt hinter ihr auf. 

Sie sah vom Bildschirm auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar Minuten noch, warum?“

„Ich muss ins Präsidium und einige Akten vorbeibringen und mache danach auch Schluss. Für heute steht nichts Dringendes mehr an. Wenn Sie wollen, nehme ich Sie mit und liefere Sie daheim ab. Ihr roter Hüpfer hat sie ja im Stich gelassen“, bot er großzügig an. 

Sie schaute überrascht zu ihm auf und konnte nur verdutzt nicken, da war er auch schon mit einem „Dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie fertig werden“ wieder verschwunden.   
Sie hatte nichts von ihrem Auto erzählt. Woher wusste er davon? Die paar Minuten, die sie zu spät gekommen war, konnten ihm gar nicht aufgefallen sein, da er erst nach ihr in der Rechtsmedizin erschienen war.   
Hatte er etwa nach ihrem Auto Ausschau gehalten und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, als zwar sie, nicht aber ihr Wagen dagewesen waren? Sie wusste, wie gut er beobachten konnte, hätte aber nie damit gerechnet, dass ihm ausgerechnet das Fehlen ihres Wagens auffallen würde.   
Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken. 

Sein Angebot eben hatte sie, weil es so untypisch war, allerdings auch überrascht. Hinzu kam, dass es die ersten freundlichen Worte gewesen waren, die er heute an sie gerichtete hatte. Ja, seine Laune war untypischerweise aber unleugbar ebenfalls in Tiefen gesunken, die sie gar nicht so genau erforschen wollte.   
Sie wusste aber auch, dass er nicht gerne wartete und so beeilte sie sich, die Untersuchung abzuschließen. 

~~

„Kommen Sie mit rauf?“, fragte Boerne knapp, nachdem er den Wagen schwungvoll in einem Parkplatz direkt vor dem Präsidium abgestellt hatte, der eigentlich Einsatzfahrzeugen vorbehalten war. Sie nickte und stieg aus, weil sie nicht unbedingt Rede und Antwort stehen wollte, wenn sich jemand darüber aufregte. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zu Thiels Büro im dritten Stock. Wie üblich klopfte er nur kurz und ging sofort hinein, ohne auf Antwort zu warten. Er stoppte abrupt und Silke, die hinter ihm hatte eintreten wollen, stieß gegen ihn.   
Mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigung, Chef“ schlängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei und schaute sich an, was ihn hatte so plötzlich anhalten lassen. 

Es war ein riesiger, bunter Blumenstrauß, den Nadeshda mit einem glücklichen Lächeln in der Hand hielt. Sie steckte eben die Nase hinein und schnupperte an einer Rose. 

„Was ist das denn für eine Monstrosität?“, platzte es aus Boerne heraus, der den Strauß mit einem Ausdruck musterte, als sähe er etwas besonders ekliges. 

Nadeshda hob den Kopf und ihr verklärtes Lächeln verschwand, als sie Boerne bemerkte. „Ein romantischer Blumenstrauß“, gab sie kühl zur Antwort und verschwand, ohne auf seine Erwiderung zu warten, in ihrem Büro. 

Silke schaute ihr fast ein wenig neidisch nach. Boerne schien sich jedoch nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, sondern marschierte zu Thiels Schreibtisch und legte die mitgebrachten Akten mit einem kurz angebundenen „Hier, die Ergebnisse, die Sie unbedingt heute noch haben wollten“ schwungvoll darauf, was den Kommissar in keinster Weise zu stören schien. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf die Tischplatte gelegt. 

„Och Boerne“, spöttelte er. „Auch wenn Sie nicht zu den Glücklichen gehören, die auf ein Valentinsgeschenk hoffen dürfen, können Sie es doch den anderen gönnen. Mit einem amourösen Gruß überrascht zu werden ist doch etwas Schönes.“

„Amouröse Grüße… Also wirklich Thiel. Da haben Sie wohl mal wieder heimlich im Fremdwörterbuch nachgelesen, wie? Als ob Sie eine heimliche Verehrerin hätten“, gab Boerne süffisant zurück, was Thiel nur gelassen mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Nicken in Richtung seines Schreibtisches quittierte.   
Silke staunte nicht schlecht, als sie der Geste mit den Blicken folgend, eine Karte für ein öffentliches Training von Thiels Lieblingsverein dort liegen sah. Es würde übermorgen und ganz in der Nähe stattfinden.

Auch Boerne hatte die Karte entdeckt. Er schnaubte abfällig und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ach was. Dieser ach so romantische Valentinskitsch wird doch sowieso überbewertet! Da wirft sich alle Welt in Schale und verbiegt sich, um sich ja etwas besonders romantisches einfallen zu lassen und schon Tage danach ist alles vergessen und es wird gestritten wie eh und je. Wozu sollen dann all diese romantischen Gesten und Geschenke gut sein, frage ich Sie?“

Es war klar, dass er niemanden speziell ansprach und so bekam er auch keine Antwort. 

Zumindest keine, die zu seiner kleinen Rede gepasst hätte, denn im gleichen Moment quietschte Nadeshda im Nebenraum und hob strahlend ein kleines Herz in die Luft, das in dem Strauß versteckt gewesen sein musste.   
Silke ging zu ihr hinüber und schaute neugierig auf das Herz. „Von wem ist das denn?“, fragte sie und Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber erwartungsvoll. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, das werde ich gleich herausfinden.“

Sie zog das Herz auseinander, welches sich als USB-Stick entpuppte und schob ihn in ihren Laptop. Dann las sie mit wachsender Aufregung und einem immer breiter werdenden Lächeln. 

Silke lugte über ihre Schulter und bereitwillig drehte Nadeshda den Bildschirm, damit sie besser sehen konnte, was da stand.   
Es war eine Einladung zu einem Candlelight-dinner und kam ganz offensichtlich von einem neuen Mitarbeiter aus der Vermisstenabteilung, mit dem Nadeshda in den letzten Wochen öfters zusammengearbeitet hatte. 

Silke seufzte gerührt. Ach, wenn ich doch auch einmal so überrascht werden würde, dachte sie wehmütig und unwillkürlich warf sie einen Blick auf Boerne. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sie und Nadeshda vom anderen Büro aus beobachtete und so schaute sie plötzlich unvermittelt in eine Miene, auf der sie deutlich Sehnsucht und eine Spur Einsamkeit sehen konnte. 

Er musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick waren die Empfindungen verschwunden und machten einer Mimik Platz, die deutlich zeigte, wie wenig er von dergleichen hielt. Eine Spur zu laut sagte er an Thiel gewandt: „Sehen Sie? Genau das meine ich. Ganz großes Kino und dann entpuppt sich doch alles als billiger, aufgesetzter Schein. Würde ihr Verehrer es ernst meinen, dann hätte er sich ihr schon viel früher offenbart. Wenn er schon den Deckmantel des Valentinstages dazu braucht, kann es ja mit seinen Gefühlen nicht weit her sein.“

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen „Kommen Sie, Alberich!“ aus dem Büro. 

~~

Der nächste Tag begann, wie der vorherige geendet hatte. Silke störte es jedoch nicht, da sie ganz genau wusste, dass Boerne morgen wieder sein altes, garstiges Selbst sein würde, wie er halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst und mit deutlicher Ironie von sich sagte.   
Sie arbeitete so gerne mit ihm zusammen, dass sie ihm auch sein manchmal ruppiges Verhalten klaglos nachsah. Deshalb erledigte sie einfach die anstehenden Aufgaben. Ihre Gedanken drifteten allerdings immer wieder zu dem weißen Umschlag, der in ihrer Handtasche stecke und, genau wie sie, auf den richtigen Moment wartete. 

Der Alltag wurde von einem Boten unterbrochen, der ihr einen Strauß mit all ihren Lieblingsblumen vorbeibrachte. Boernes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er es sah und er verschwand mit einer abfälligen Bemerkung, die sie gar nicht genau verstand, im Labor. Etwas überrascht betrachtete Silke den Strauß genauer und entdeckte schließlich eine gut zwischen den Blüten versteckte Karte. Sie lächelte zufrieden, als sie die Zeilen las: ihre Freundin hatte ihr den Strauß geschickt, als Dank dafür, dass sie mit Mike gesprochen hatte. 

Den Strauß selbst platzierte sie, freilich ohne Karte, demonstrativ auf ihrem Schreibtisch. 

Die Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass sie eine Chance sah, ihren eigenen kleinen Plan durchzuführen. Zwischendurch zweifelte sie sogar daran, dass es eine gute Idee war. Was, wenn Boerne das in den völlig falschen Hals bekam?   
Sie wollte ihm einfach eine Freude machen und es sollte ganz gewiss kein amouröser Gruß werden, wie Thiel es so treffend beschrieben hatte. Konnte man denn nicht auch aus reiner Freundschaft heraus an diesem Tag etwas schenken? Sie würde es ihm schon erklären, bevor er die falschen Schlüsse zog. 

Dann wieder, wenn sie Boernes so völlig ausdruckslose Miene betrachtete, die gar nicht echt sein konnte, wusste sie, dass es das Richtige gewesen war, ihm die Karten nicht schon gestern zu geben, wie es ihrem ersten Impuls entsprochen hätte. 

Nein… sie musste nur warten, bis der richtige Augenblick da war und um gewappnet zu sein, holte sie den Umschlag aus ihrer Handtasche und schob ihn, eingeschlagen in ein neutrales weißes Blatt Druckerpapier, in ihre Kitteltasche. Es sah aus, als trüge sie den Ausdruck einer Auswertung mit sich herum und das war unverfänglich genug. 

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als sich Boerne in sein Büro zurückzog und sie ebenfalls beschloss, dass es Zeit für einen Kaffee war. 

Als sie, mit zwei Tassen in der Hand, aus der Teeküche kam, schaute sie zu ihrem Chef hinüber, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß.   
Er hielt mit bedrückter Miene den Flyer des für den Abend angekündigten Konzerts in seinen Händen und studierte noch einmal das Programm. Ein Schatten glitt über seine Züge und sie sah, wie er leise seufzte. Einen Moment lang drehte er ihn noch unschlüssig hin und her, bevor er ihn sichtlich resigniert in den Papierkorb warf. 

„Wollten Sie nicht zu dem Konzert?“, fragte sie hereinkommend und deutete auf den Flyer. 

Boerne zuckte zusammen und sah mit einem ertappten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er zögerte merklich und schien mit sich zu ringen. Dann, sich ein Herz nehmen, schaute er sie an. „Ich wäre gerne hingegangen, aber es sind keine Karten mehr zu haben. An allen Verkaufsstellen sagte man mir, das Konzert sei als romantisches Valentinsgeschenk wohl sehr beliebt und die Karten wären bereits innerhalb eines Tages ausverkauft gewesen. Das hätten die Veranstalter so selbst noch nie erlebt. Es muss wohl an diesen scheußlich kitschigen Plakaten gelegen haben.“ Er schnaubte abfällig, nahm dann aber mit einem dankbaren Nicken den Kaffeebecher entgegen, den Silke ihm hinstreckte. 

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch und versteckte ihr nervöses Lächeln hinter ihrer eigenen Tasse.   
„Dann haben Sie heute Abend ja gar nichts vor“, bemerkte sie beiläufig, beobachtete ihn dabei aber aus den Augenwinkeln so genau wie möglich. 

Er winkte ab. „So wie es aussieht nicht. Essen gehen zu wollen dürfte auch schwierig werden, weil es in den annehmbareren Restaurants keinen freien Tisch mehr gibt. Dafür sorgen schon die ganzen Einladungen, die heute ganz sicher ausgesprochen werden. Ich nehme an, Frau Krusenstern hat auch eine erhalten?“

Silke nickte. „Ein Candlelight-Dinner mit einem neuen Kollegen.“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Unsinniger geht es ja wohl nicht mehr, oder? Wenn es wenigstens etwas Außergewöhnliches gewesen wäre, aber ein Candlelight-Dinner? Also wirklich!“

„Was ist daran eigentlich unsinnig? Nadeshda hat sich so sehr gefreut, dass müssen sie doch gesehen haben.“ 

Boerne trank von seinem Kaffee und winkte dann ab. Die Geste war für Silkes Geschmack etwas zu locker. „Ach… und selbst wenn sich daraus eine Beziehung entwickelt… was so fulminant beginnt, endet oft genug in einem Scherbenhaufen. Ist es da nicht besser, wenn sich etwas ohne großes Kino und Tamtam langsam entwickeln kann?“ 

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören und plötzlich begriff Silke, warum er so empfindlich auf alles reagierte, was mit den am Valentinstag forcierten romantischen Gesten zu tun hatte. Er schien da über eigene Erfahrungen zu verfügen, die ihn das alles in einem ganz anderen Licht sehen ließen und es tat ihr leid, dass ihm die romantische Verträumtheit, die er gebraucht hätte um sich darauf einlassen zu können, genommen worden war. 

„Hatten Sie denn für heute etwas geplant?“ Silke war nun doch neugierig geworden, versuchte das aber hinter einer neutralen Stimme zu verbergen und rechnete aus Erfahrung mit einer ausweichenden Bemerkung. 

Er schien jedoch, was seine privaten Dinge anging, weniger verschlossen zu sein als sonst, denn er antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken. „Ich hatte tatsächlich vor… jemanden mit einer Einladung zu diesem Konzert zu überraschen. Dass es ausgerechnet heute Abend aufgeführt wird, ist ein dummer Zufall, der mir aber nun leider die Pläne durchkreuzt hat.“

„Nun, Sie sind ja nicht an heute Abend gebunden. Es gibt ja noch einige andere schöne Konzerte in nächster Zeit“, versuchte sie ihn zu trösten, denn er schien wirklich niedergeschlagen zu sein und nun verstand sie auch, dass sein offensichtlicher Frust der letzten Tag nur sekundär etwas mit dem Valentinstag zu tun gehabt hatte. 

Boerne schaute sie einen Moment lang an und sie hatte das Gefühl, er fechte einen stummen Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Als sein Schweigen anhielt und sein Blick nach wie vor unverwandt an ihr hing, wurde ihr doch mulmig zu Mute und sie hielt gebannt den Atem an. Es lag eine seltsame Stimmung in der Luft und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade etwas sehr Wichtiges geschah.   
Sie atmete erst aus, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und ruhig sagte: „Ich weiß aber nun mal, dass Ihnen genau dieses Konzert gut gefallen hätte.“

Silke schluckte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Da würde die Überraschung ja noch größer werden, freute sie sich, bemühte sich dabei aber, sich nicht zu verraten. Von der unerwarteten Wendung etwas überfahren platzte ihr dennoch ein verblüfftes: „Sie wollten mich einladen?“ heraus. „Ich dachte, Sie mögen keine romantischen Geschenke.“

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht mag!“, gab Boerne merklich überrascht zurück. „Ich finde nur das ganze kommerzielle Brimborium und diese unrealistische Zuckergussromantik am Valentinstag unerträglich“, fügte er leise hinzu.  
Wieder ruhte sein Blick lange auf ihr und schließlich erschien kaum sichtbar ein melancholisches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ja, ich hätte Ihnen die Freude machen wollen und wäre gerne mit Ihnen hingegangen. Ich weiß doch, wie ungern sie allein in ein Konzert gehen. Aber Sie haben sicher etwas anderes vor“, ergänzte er so bemüht leichtherzig, dass sie die dahinter liegende Hoffnung sie würde es verneinen, nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte.   
Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches, auf dem noch immer der üppige Blumenstrauß stand. Die Karte hatte Silke allerdings in ihre Hosentasche gesteckt, um ihrem mitunter sehr neugierigen Chef in die Irre zu führen. Jetzt tat es ihr leid, dass sie ihn in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, sie hätte einen Verehrer.

Nun war wohl der richtige Augenblick gekommen. Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab und zog den Umschlag mit den Karten aus ihrer Kitteltasche, hielt die Hand aber noch unter der Tischplatte verborgen.   
„Der Strauß ist von meiner Freundin“, erklärte sie. „Ich habe ihn als Dank dafür bekommen, dass ich ihrem Freund schonend beigebracht habe, dass sie sich nicht über Karten für ein gewisses Konzert freuen würde.“ Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie während ihrer Worte zuerst Erleichterung und dann Überraschung über seine Züge huschen sah. 

„Ich habe aber tatsächlich etwas vor“, sagte sie, ohne eine Spur Nervosität aus ihrer Stimme fernhalten zu können. Sie holte tief Luft und reichte ihm dann den Umschlag mit den Worten: „Und ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mich dabei begleiten.“

Boerne schaute einen Moment lang verdutzt auf den schlichten, neutralen Umschlag, bevor er ihn langsam entgegen nahm. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er ihn öffnete und die beiden Konzertkarten halb herauszog. Ein Blick genügte ihm, um zu erkennen, für welches Konzert sie ausgestellt worden waren.   
Er schluckte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Silke, das ist…“, murmelte er bewegt und musste sich räuspern. Anstatt weiterzusprechen stand er auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum zu ihr.

Sie schaute verdutzt zu ihm auf, als er neben ihr stehen blieb und nach ihrer Hand griff. 

Er lächelte als er ihre Finger an die Lippen zog und einen Kuss darauf drückte.   
Silke musste schlucken. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihm mit zwei simplen Konzertkarten eine so große Freude bereiten konnte und suchte verwirrt seinen Blick. War hinter seinen Worten mehr verborgen gewesen, als die Hoffnung auf einen angenehmen Abend mit schöner Musik? So leicht sie sonst hinter seine Fassade blicken und ihn durchschauen konnte, so rätselhaft war ihr nun seine Reaktion. Als sie fragend seinen Blick suchte, verstand sie jedoch. 

Er schaute sie mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit an, dass all ihre von Vernunft und logischen Überlegungen zurückgehaltenen Gefühle für ihn an die Oberfläche drängten und mit einem Male ging ihr auf, dass er sie mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte, anstatt ihren Spitznamen zu verwenden. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so romantisch sein kann, huschte es durch ihren Sinn, während sie strahlend lächelnd zu ihm aufsah.


End file.
